Nightmare Of Reality
by Lollipop456
Summary: Oneshot. Seamus enters the dorm alone to find a distressed Harry in the middle of what seems to be a nightmare. Only difference? The nightmare is real. It's up to Seamus to bring his friend back to reality.


Seamus Finnigan was entering his dorm room late at night when he heard a yell erupt from a bed, Harry Potter's bed. He raced over and found Harry yelling in his sleep, something about...he who should not be named. Seamus sat on the bed and shook Harry by the shoulders, but he was not waking up.

"Harry, I'm here! Wake up!" Seamus whispered.

"Stay away from me!" Harry yelled.

Seamus backed away for a moment, not knowing if he was referring to him or to Voldemort. He finally understood it was indeed the dark lord, and the young Irishman continued to try and wake his friend. He grasped Harry's hand with one shoulder and then used the other to slap him across the face, and unforunately; Harry didn't even flinch, he just continued to yell for help. And then Harry began yelling something else...

"Seamus! Help me." Harry said softly.

Seamus realized that he was indeed included in this nightmare, he took Harry's hand and held it. Knowing until the nightmare ended, then and only then...would Harry wake up.

"Harry, tell me. What's happening?" Seamus asked firmly.

"He's standing right over me, he has his hand on my scar. Seamus, it hurts!" Harry groaned.

"Keep talking to me, I'll help you." Seamus said comfortingly.

Harry suddenly let out a cry of pain, Seamus grasped his hand and struck a look of worry. Seamus rubbed his arm and then moved it up to his forehead.

"He's striking me with his wand...Seamus, stop him!" Harry cried.

"I can't, Harry. Only you can!" Seamus stated.

"He's got me off the ground, he's used a disarming curse. It's too dark, I can't find my wand." Harry said frantically.

"Look everywhere, Harry. It's on the ground." Seamus whispered.

"I see it!" Harry finally said.

"Can you reach for it, Harry?" Seamus asked.

"He's still got a hold on me, but he's getting weaker." Harry stated.

"Harry, listen carefully. The moment that he drops you, you run as fast as you can to grab your wand." Seamus explained.

"He might try to kill me." Harry said nervously.

"I know, I know. But you have the best reflexes in the school, Potter. I'm here, don't be afraid to run!" Seamus remarked.

Seamus waited until he heard a grunt and a gasp...

"Has he dropped you?" Seamus asked curiously.

"Yes..." Harry said faintly.

"Grab the wand, Harry!" Seamus said urgently, he was determined to wake Harry from this horrible nightmare.

Seamus could hear Harry's heart pounding and his endless panting, he finally saw a tiny grin come to the unconcious' wizard's face.

"I have it." Harry cried

Seamus smiled, the nightmare would soon be coming to an end if Harry could draw back The Dark Lord...Harry let out another piercing cry of pain, he grasped onto Seamus' hand; which was beginning to turn an awful shade of purple. Seamus was in a bit of panic himself...

"He's...standing right over me. God Seamus! It hurts...I can't move my hands. I can't do this." Harry moaned.

"No Harry, you CAN and you WILL. I'm going to get help!" Seamus cooed.

"Don't leave me with him! Please..." Harry pleaded.

"You are the boy who lived, remember that. I'll be right over here." Seamus whispered.

Seamus quickly raced over to his bed and fumbled open his spell book, quickly looking for curses and charms. He could hardly focus on it, his mind was occupied by Harry's cries of anguish. He scanned the book until he bit his lip nervously and raced back over to the bed.

"Let this work." Seamus said to himself.

Seamus took his friend's hand and placed his free hand back on his forehead, Harry was still groaning in pain.

"Harry, lift your wand as much as you can and say...Immobuluslumos!" Seamus explained.

"It's so long." Harry grunted.

"Try it, Harry. Just try." Seamus urged

"He's right over me..." Harry panted

"Do it NOW!" Seamus ordered

"Immobuluslumos!" Harry cried.

Harry suddenly sprung his eyes open and looked around the dorm in fear, Seamus smiled and squeezed his hand. Harry seemed a bit unaware of all that just happened...

"Seamus, why are you here? Was I dreaming?" Harry asked innocently.

Seamus wiped the sweat off Harry's face with his hand and smiled gently...

"Yeah Harry...you were just dreaming." Seamus assured.


End file.
